


Stuck with us

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this post http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com/post/94671042960/teenagedfricks-x</p><p>Contains Mpreg if you don't like it don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



“One time Luke, I let you top one time and this happens” Michael motioned to his belly, the one that was getting too big to hide.  
“I’m sorry Mikey” Luke frowned looking away from the older boy. He couldn't deny that he loved Mikey’s little belly but it wasn't hard to see how much the older boy hated it. He was always sobbing and trying to hide it in large sweaters.  
“Whatever Luke, just help me find a shirt to wear that doesn't make it blatenly obvious” Michael sighed unconsciously rubbing his belly. Luke sighed and began looking through Michael’s clothes.  
“See if this shirt would work” Luke sighed handing Michael his Iron Maiden and Michael immediately tried to pull it on. Tried.  
“It doesn't fit” Michael pouted. “It doesn't fit” he repeated sinking down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tears stated to fall down Michael’s face and Luke automatically sunk down to beside Michael.  
“It’s alright Mikes. We’ll get you another shirt that’ll fit and it’ll all be alright” Luke soothed pulling the older boy into his arms.  
“It’s not about the shirt Luke. How long is it until I can’t play shows without it hurting the baby? What’ll happen after it’s born? Will you just go on tour and leave me with our kid? Will they have to grow up with one parent while the other one is never around” Michael whimpered looking up at Luke and Luke looked down.  
“I don’t know babe. I really don’t. Were just going to take this one day at a time Okay babe. We can do this” Luke whispered in Mikey’s ear and the older boy clutched onto Luke.  
“Yeah we can do this, okay” Michael whispered before standing up and grabbing a plain black tank top. “Does this look okay” Michael asks and Luke nodded.  
“You can barely see you tummy” Luke muttered slightly sad. He kind of hated that Mikey tried to hide his stomach. Luke really did love it, he loved knowing that Michael was carrying his child, he loved knowing that this was there child.  
“Chin up Loser. We need to go now” Michael muttered and Luke stood up and trailed after the older boy.  
Stepping out of the hotel the first thing their met with is a large crowd of people that immdeatly made Luke’s hair raise. All he could think about was how badly this could go. What if one of the fans accidentally pushed Michael over and something happens to the baby? Luke stayed behind Michael resisting the urge to grab his hips.  
When they safely made it inside the vehicle, Luke immdetly grabbed Michael and pulled him into his lap. “I was so worried” he whispered into his ear. “All I could think about was something happening to you too” Luke muttered placing his hands on Michael’s small bump.  
Michael turned as he was facing Luke “You aren't going to loose either one of us I promise” he whispered before pressing a kiss to Luke’s mouth.  
“Uhh I hate to disrupt your whole sentimental moment right now but the driver can’t go until Michael’s in a seat” Calum muttered looking awkward about the whole thing.  
Michael didn't know what it was but he launched himself across into Calum’s lap and held onto the younger boy. “I love you Cally Bear” Michael whispered and Calum sighed but returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the older boy.  
“I love you too Mikes, even though your making us late to meet up with Jack and Ashton” Calum sighed before gently moving the boy off of his lap.  
Eventually Michael settled in his seat with Luke’s hand protectively on his stomach and if a photo was taken of the two boys it was never posted anywhere but Jack and Ashton did enjoy the sight.


End file.
